Carla
Carla (originally from Fairy Tail) is a white, winged, talking cat whom Wendy Marvell hatched from an egg on one of her runs. She was unsure of what she is or where she's from, but she has quickly become Wendy's close friend who joins her on Facilier's missions. In truth, Carla was a Nimbi named Charle, and is the true mother of Wendy. History Past Born in Skypia, Charle was a strict Nimbi woman who attended White University and worked as a waitress in a bar. In Windy Marvel, Charle bumps into a Minish man named Vaati, to which she rudely scolds him. Vaati develops an interest for the woman and meets her again later, convincing her to get coffee. They discuss their interests as Vaati teaches her about magic and magic's mechanics. Vaati soon discovers that she works at a Hooters-like bar called Yonder Goddesses, where she is forced to behave seductively toward him as she takes his order. They share a drink called Ocean's Marvel and get drunk. Charle invites him to her home, and in their drunken state, they have sex. The next morning, Charle wakes up in horror with Vaati in her bed. She discovers his wanted poster in his cape, beginning to panic over having slept with a criminal. She goes to the hospital for a pregnancy test and confirms the worst. She yells for Vaati to leave and begins to go the next few months without telling anyone of her pregnancy. Nextgen Series In the epilogues of Down in the Negaverse, Wendy brought Carla's egg to Dr. Facilier, tripping and throwing it, only to be caught by Facilier's shadow. He gives it back to Wendy, and the egg immediately hatches to Carla. While she doesn't know who or what she is, she chooses to stay at Facilier's emporium to work. She begins to accompany Wendy on her missions, supervising and helping her. In Legend of the Seven Lights, the Side Stories, Carla joins Wendy to Windy Valley, helping her battle GUN troops and search for Fan Flowers. After they find the flowers, Wendy wonders aloud where they both come from, to which Carla replies she isn't too interested. They return to Facilier's emporium, shortly before Sonny and Donna when Facilier quizzes them on magic's origins. He then takes them all to Diagon Alley, where wizards pass glances at Carla, a peculiar creature. She witnesses Wendy's brief meeting with Romeo, before Facilier pulls them out of Tom's bar. He Apparates them all to Black Forest, Germany, and Carla was fooled by Sonny and Donna into thinking her tail was Splinched. She watches as Wendy demonstrates her Cyclone Roar. That night, when they go to sleep, Carla sleeps with Wendy on the latter's request, and Carla reflects upon her odd bond with her. They are rudely awakened by the Ice Climbers, and board the Knight Bus to Orchid Bay. After the bumpy ride to the bay, Carla joins Wendy across the city until they arrive at Jasmine Lee's house. Carla then joins, and helps Wendy and Juniper Lee in the battle against Racatan and Dracotta. Following the fight, the two groups get acquainted with each other. Carla and Wendy join Facilier to the mall, where Carla is fascinated by the tiny kitty suits there. Because Carla is a magical creature, she is invisible to non-magic humans' eyes under the Veil, including Sonny and Donna. Carla watches as Wendy shops for a wand, and chooses the Lamia Scale. After Carla watches Wendy's failed practice with the wand, she tries to comfort the child later at the park. They agree to take a nap under a tree, but when Wendy takes off her contacts, Carla is frightened by her red eyes. Wendy is offended by this, and remarks Carla's odd appearance, hurting the cat's feelings. They decide to take naps under separate trees. After Wendy goes to hang out with June, Monroe (June's talking dog) talks with Carla. He shows Carla magical artifacts, whose use Carla describes knowledgeably. Monroe's Seismic Sensor suddenly picks up a large, distant force. They all meet back at Jasmine's house, seeing the Cauldron Keep - controlled by Gruntilda - approaching town. During the battle, Wendy, June, and Facilier break an opening in the tower's barrier, allowing Carla to fly herself and Monroe in. Carla instructs Monroe to unscrew the screws and bolts with magic, then they locate the barrier generator - a giant magnet. After Monroe destroys the magnet with fire, Wendy and June are left to battle Gruntilda. After Wendy redirects the Big-O-Blaster's laser, Carla rescues the girl before she falls. When Grunty is trying to strike June with lightning, Carla attacks the witch and causes her to drop her spell. June carries them all away from the tower before it explodes as a result. Because the B.O.B.'s struck one of the Veil's power stones, everyone in town can now see the demons. Facilier warps his group back to his emporium, where Carla congratulates Wendy's work today. She is given a cooked fish to eat, and when Wendy begins to cry about being abandoned, Carla helps comfort her. Later, Facilier takes the crew to Glitzville, during which Wendy is disguised as a boy called "Wendell Berry." After Wendy and Carla buy ice cream from a Sugar Fairy, Carla brings up the topic that a shroud of "fake happiness" could be covering this vibrant town. She suspects that Facilier planned for Orchid Bay's events to happen, and that he intends Wendy to do something here. Despite Wendy's disagreeing arguments, Carla's suspicion is proven true when Facilier signs Wendy up for the Glitz Pit's fighting tournament. While Wendy fights in the arena, Carla takes notes of the other creatures' skills, since Facilier originally wanted Wendy to study the creatures. When Wendy goes to fight her second wave, Carla is captured by a disguised Team Rocket. The Rocket Agents reveal their selves while Wendy is fighting Chelia. Meowth is infatuated with the winged cat and wants Carla as his lover, but Carla expresses her disgust in the talking Pokémon. Carla escapes their balloon and returns to Wendy, who, along with Chelia, proceeds to send Team Rocket flying. For Wendy and Chelia's draw in the contest, they are both rewarded a trip to host, Fegan Floop's castle. After Floop and Chelia leave, Facilier reveals the true reason he signed Wendy up for the contest: to be able to go to Floop's castle and rescue the captive children, as Floop is a World Leader's apprentice. Carla and the Ice Climbers join Wendy to Floop's castle. On the way, Chelia compliments Carla's weird appearance. Fegan Floop introduces himself after they arrive at the castle, and he too shows interest in the winged talking cat. After Floop leaves them be, the group heads to the bathroom, escorted by Thumb-Thumbs. Wendy plans to shrink herself with Reducio so Carla can carry her through a vent, but the cat thinks Wendy should tell Chelia what they're doing. Wendy protests, not wanting Chelia to think she's a criminal. When Chelia knocks on their stall door, and anxious Wendy shrinks herself and Carla down to size. As Carla berates Wendy for this, the latter grabs Carla as she falls backward into the toilet. They are flushed down to the castle's sewer, where Carla recomposes herself and lifts Wendy onto the safe walkway. Carla reminds her of the Engorgio spell to change them back to normal. As they explore Floop's Labyrinth of Weirdness, Carla remarks at all the non-magic falsehood that makes up its halls, though she is impressed with the engineering. The duo encounters a giant Floop inside a room depicting the sky. After he talks with them, Floop is summoned by Minion to lead the two to the throne room, where Chelia was waiting also. Henry Churchill, Floop's master, is there, planning to take Wendy to be executed in Mariejoa. Chelia holds Henry back while Wendy shrinks Carla, Floop, and the Ice Climbers to get inside the Vanishing Chest. Wendy insists Chelia to come along, but she chooses to stay behind and send Wendy through the box herself, afterwards destroying it. Carla tries to comfort Wendy when the latter gets upset over Chelia's sacrifice. Carla questions why she saved Floop, too, to which the man states that he didn't plan to turn Wendy over. Carla later accompanies Wendy to Gravity Falls, to investigate the gravity anomalies. They encounter Cheren and MaKayla, and after explaining their missions, Wendy agrees to join them in meeting Sector GF. Although Carla didn't want to get sidetracked, she agreed to as well. Carla curiously reads Dipper's Journal 3, noting the blank areas, then Wendy uses Aparecium to reveal the invisible ink. They all venture into the underground bunker later, and after getting to the center, they encounter Gideon and Bill Cipher. Bill reveals the Multiverse Portal behind him and explains its purpose, and Carla expresses her concern that a machine that powerful could harm the Space-Time Continuum. Bill ignores these concerns, and they send the shape-shifter, Glen to attack the heroes. Carla helps defeat Gideon by tickling the psychic from behind, allowing Mabel to take Journal 2, and MaKayla to knock Gideon out. Wendy then shrinks her friends down so Carla can carry them back to the portal's chamber. The machine is fully powered, and MaKayla and Wendy are sucked inside, despite the others' attempts to save them. The machine shuts down, and Bill and Gideon make their escape. Carla cries over Wendy's disappearance, and she confides in Mabel how she feels indebted to the girl. She strictly requests Cheren to use all his KND resources to find the other journal. Cheren later leaves to battle the Teen Ninjas outside. Meanwhile, Mabel suddenly finds Journal 1, and Carla studies all three of their blueprints to compare them with how the machine actually is, noting its faulty areas. Sector GF and Carla go to the KND Museum to bring the Master Emerald back to Gravity Falls and use as a part of the machine, as the invisible ink's blueprints read. After placing the giant emerald in the machine, Carla proceeds to fix the rest of the faulty parts, and successfully activate the portal as it brings Wendy and MaKayla back. Carla and Wendy return to Cleveland, but discover that Facilier is being arrested by Magic Aurors. An angered Wendy attacks the Aurors to save her mentor, but she is captured, and Li'l Gideon's henchman, Killbone shoots Carla through the wing and knocks her out. Carla despairs as Wendy is taken to Azkaban. ''Fairy Tail'' Fanfics In Wendy's Mistake, Carla accompanies Wendy and Team Natsu on the mission to retrieve the Rainbow Necklace from Cassandra, Maya, and Violeta. After Wendy's blunder, they return to the guild in defeat. Carla later finds Wendy in her Fairy Hills dorm, creating a growth potion for her benefit, and Carla disapproves of the plan. She insists on drinking the brew as a test, but Wendy declines this request, and spills the potion on herself before she shrinks down to an inch tall. Carla carries Tiny Wendy to the guild to show her friends, who express their worry. A small house is created by Laki for Wendy to sleep in, while Carla sleeps under the table. She awakes Wendy when the latter has a nightmare, comforting her. On Wendy's request, Carla brings her to the three girls having a sleepover, and tells the three to be gentle with her as she watches their activities. When playing Hide-and-Seek, Wendy hides in Carla's ear, but the Exceed becomes itchy and forces her out. For aiding her, the girls force Carla into a frog suit, which Wendy laughs at. When Wendy is dipped into blue paint by Lucy, Carla takes Wendy to the bathroom for a bath. She washes Wendy clean, happy that she had a fun time regardless. Carla then brings Wendy to her dollhouse, rocks her to sleep, and sets her on the cottonball bed. The next morning, Carla and Wendy join their friends at Fairy Beach. They are shocked to hear from Levy that Wendy will keep shrinking if she isn't fixed soon. Carla wants to keep Wendy safe at the guild, while the others go complete their objectives, but as Wendy kept insisting, they join Team Natsu to Little-Big Island. Wendy is taken away by a seagull, and Carla desperately chases her with Happy, until a larger seagull impedes their progress. Carla and Happy search the island's massive leaves, until a great ball of light lures them to Wendy's location. They get the Great Shrooms and head back to Fairy Tail, where they all begin to fix the Growth Potion. While they wait for it to finish heating/cooling, Carla pretends to be imposing over Wendy's size, and steps on her with her paw (though it didn't hurt). On Wendy's request, Carla takes her flying in the sky, but she soon bumps into Violeta, so they both come falling. Violet captures Wendy, and Carla frantically tries to find her, but Wendy and Violet had soon befriended by that time, and Carla forgives her actions. They return to the guild to find Cassie and Maya invading, threatening to take the Growth Potion. Carla is frozen by Cassie, who takes Wendy. They escape, but Wendy is rescued by her guildmates while Violet unfreezes Carla. While the battle downtown ensues, Wendy begins her second shrink-spurt, and Carla keeps her eyes narrowed on her closely. She cries and pleads for Wendy not to leave them, but Natsu arrives with the Growth Potion and grows Wendy to 50 feet tall. Carla gazes at her massive friend with awe and pride as she blows the two witches away. Wendy is shrunken to normal by Makarov, and Carla jumps into Wendy's arms for a close hug. They hope to be with each other forever as they go to sleep that night. In Just One, Carla joins Erza and Wendy shopping for Juvia's birthday, later returning to her dorm with a cake. They are shocked to see Juvia hung herself, but Wendy saved and healed her in time. They go back to the guild and explain what happened, with Carla trying to console a still-crying Wendy. Carla helps Wendy prepare a new cake, but everyone falls asleep by the time Gray and Juvia return from their date. In A Day at the Bathhouse, Carla is with the other naked Fairy Girls in the bathhouse. When Romeo joins them and asks how Wendy's been, Carla mentions the girl's humiliating stumbles during missions, and also the Butt-Jigglers keep appearing. Wendy stops Carla, horribly embarrassed of Romeo hearing about that. In Friends Forever, after disbanding from Fairy Tail, they discuss going to Lamia Scale to train. Wendy brings up the topic Carla almost died for her, and Carla felt uncomfortable talking about it. Wendy admits Carla was always like a mother, and Carla thought about her motherly traits. She reveals how much she admires Wendy, and she would've gladly died for her, and the topic forces both of them to cry. After they calm down, Carla admits she would refuse to let Wendy die for her, so Wendy proposes a promise for both of them to get stronger, so if the time comes, they'll die together. Carla feels questionable, but she accepts the promise. They join Lamia Scale as Wendy helps Carla train with Transformation Magic, and the Exceed and Wendy fight well together in battle. After they rejoin Fairy Tail, they go to war with Zeref's forces, fighting to their last breath as they're about to die together. Thankfully, Chelia Blendy saves them, and they joyfully live the rest of their lives happy. As they grow older, Wendy begins dating Romeo Conbolt, spending less time with Carla, but Wendy promises they'll always be friends. She asks Carla to be her bridesmaid for hers and Romeo's wedding, to which she accepts. Carla also begins spending time with Happy, and they eventually get married in a silly wedding where Carla remained in her human form, changing back when she and Happy kissed. Carla has a son named Chippy while Wendy has a daughter named Aria, whom become close friends. Years later, after they have become elderly, Wendy lies on her deathbed, and Aria brings elderly Carla to lie on her. They both say their last words before passing away in slumber. They share a marble grave at Fairy Tail's graveyard. Battles *Charle vs. Vaati. *Team Facilier and Team Lee vs. Cauldron Keep. *Carla, Wendy, Cheren, MaKayla, and Sector GF vs. Gideon and Glen. *Carla and Dr. Facilier vs. La Contessa. *Attack on Casinopolis. Origin Main article: Carla In Fairy Tail, Carla is a member of the Exceed race. Her egg is hatched by a young Wendy Marvell, and she has stuck with Wendy as her closest friend and companion. They have no blood-relation, but Gamewizard always viewed theirs as mother and daughter. Carla's own mother is the queen of the Exceeds, and she inherited from her Clairvoyance powers, which see small glimpses of the future. Appearance Carla is a small, white-furred kitten with big shiny brown eyes. She wears a red shirt with a yellow ballet dress, a yellow tie with a red pawprint symbol, and a big pink bow near the end of her tail. She has white angel wings. Her eyes are usually slanted and scowling, and she mostly frowns. Personality Despite her kitten form, Carla speaks elegant and perfect English. She talks with a strict tone and is a girl who prefers good manners and polite behavior. However, she will get snappy when the moment requires. Carla has deep love and care for Wendy, her "owner" and closest friend. She has great respect for the girl's power and would defend Wendy with her life. Just as well, she feels great concern for her if she's in danger or mistreated. At first, Charle was only focused on schoolwork and had a deep interest in engineering. She was very suspicious of Vaati at first, showing her snappy attitude, and was infuriated when he impregnated her by mistake. After her daughter was born, Charle's heart was melted by her beauty, and she became very protective of Wendy, wanting to watch her grow into a woman. Her hate for Vaati in what he has done, and her desire to protect Wendy, stuck with her kitten form, even though her memory was lost. Abilities Carla is able to fly with her wings, and can fly at such a speed so as to keep up with Wendy at her fastest. She is able to carry Wendy, but only for a short while because of her weight. She can perform a Torpedo Spin while flying and ram into enemies. Stories She's Appeared *Wendy's Mistake *Just One *A Day at the Bathhouse *Little Sister Lucy *Friends Forever *Windy Marvel *Down in the Negaverse (epilogue) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last Trivia *In the original Fairy Tail, due to translation confusion, Carla can be named either Carla or Charle. This confusion was the foundation of Carla's two identities. Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Allies Category:Nimbi Category:Marvell Family